ultimatepopculturefandomcom-20200216-history
Spider-Man (Gerry Drew)
Gerald "Gerry" Drew is a fictional character who appeared in the Marvel Comics' MC2 series Spider-Girl. He is the MC2 reality son of Jessica Drew, the original Spider-Woman, and the third man to use the alias of "Spider-Man". Fictional character biography Jessica Drew, the original Spider-Woman, had retired from super heroics, and gotten married. Later, she gave birth to a baby boy. When Gerald "Gerry" Drew was born, he was diagnosed with a strange blood-borne disorder due to radiation exposure in the womb. Apparently, Jessica's powers had harmed her unborn child. When doctors and medicines were unable to help her son, Jessica recreated the experiment that cured her of her radiation poisoning, the experiment that made her Spider-Woman. The experiment imbued young Gerry with spider-like powers, but didn't cure him. Gerry's illness strained his parents' marriage and led to their divorce. Feeling responsible for the break-up, Gerry became withdrawn. Jessica tried to alleviate his pain by telling him stories from her past, his favorites involved Spider-Man. Determined to make his short time on Earth count, Gerry designed his own Spider-Man costume and convinced his mother to train him in how to use his powers. On his first trial as Spider-Man, Gerry dropped by the Daily Bugle and shocked both J. Jonah Jameson and Peter Parker (the original Spider-Man) with "the return of Spider-Man". Soon after, Spider-Man met Spider-Girl and the two did not get along. When they first met, Spider-Girl had lost her powers and had resorted to using equipment from Normie Osborn. When they actually met, Spider-Girl was initially offended when Gerry pushed her out of the way to stop a mugger while calling her "sweet thing." Gerry argued with Spider-Girl when the latter accused him of not being the real Spider-Man. The two eventually clashed, which initially was in Gerry's favor, but the tables turned when Spider-Girl's powers returned. Gerry, confused, webbed her up and fled. During a fight between several villains, Spider-Girl and the new Spider-Man got in each other's way to the point that the villain Crazy 8 died when he was shot by a bullet intended for Spider-Man (but Spider-Girl shoved him out of its way). Upset by the fact that he was responsible for Crazy 8's death, Gerry tried to make up for his mistakes and ended up running into Darkdevil. Darkdevil helped train Spider-Man in how to be a more effective crime fighter. He became a target by various super villains, with his only hope lying with his mother and the original Spider-Man. Jessica realized that Gerry's use of his powers was accelerating his illness, and had a fellow Spider-Woman, Julia Carpenter, contact Peter Parker. Julia informed Peter of Gerry's plight, and asked him to get the original Spider-Man to convince Gerry to seek help from Reed Richards. At Spider-Man's behest, Gerry decided to retire from super heroic adventuring, at least temporarily, so that Reed Richards could find a cure for his blood disease. Powers and abilities Gerry has the proportionate strength, speed, and agility of a spider. He can lift 9 tons, move much faster that a normal human, and leap vast distances. He can also stick to, and climb up, walls. Gerry also has the ability to fire organic webbing from spinnerets on his wrists, which he can use to spin large webs, wrap up enemies, and create web-lines that he can swing from. He appears to have a similar inventive creativity as his predecessor, as he built devices, based from Spider-Man's original webshooters, to attach on his wrists' spinnerets to create any web-based arsenal such as web-missile, similar to the Scarlet Spider's impact webbing. However, while he shares most of Spider-Man's powers, he lacks his "Spider Sense." Due to his illness, Gerry cannot afford to get any cuts exposed to air, as infection will rapidly set in. Costume Gerry's costume is similar to the original but with a few differences. His waist "belt" is split in two on front. His spider emblem is much larger than the original Spider-Man, but smaller than Ben Reilly's. The emblem's head is separate from its body. The color scheme also difers slightly, with a red-and-black color scheme as opposed to red-and blue. References External links *His profile in the Appendix to the Marvel Handbook Category:Characters created by Ron Frenz Category:Characters created by Tom DeFalco Category:Marvel Comics 2 Category:Marvel Comics superheroes Category:Marvel Comics characters with superhuman strength Category:Marvel Comics characters who can move at superhuman speeds Category:Alternative versions of Spider-Man Category:Fictional English-Americans Category:Fictional vigilantes Category:Fictional characters introduced in 2001